Ugly Haley
by BrookenRachel
Summary: One Tree Hill version of Ugly Betty.
1. Mr Deveane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and the writers of Ugly Betty

Authors Note: So Im going to try this out, I will try to make it focus on all the characters. This is based off of Ugly Betty but things won't be exactly the same. You may see some similarities and some of you may have never even seen it so it won't matter. I hope you like it let me know, read and review! So Im going to post this again, because it didn't get posted on the main board and I don't know why. So I will try this again.

ENJOY

She walked through the streets of New York with confidence. Head held high, standing up straight, ready for the challenge to come. She was a determined young girl just out of college, celebrated her 25th birthday last Tuesday. When she heard about the job offer at "Devine" she was over joyed, knowing this could help her get to her goal. No matter what she was going to get to her goal of being a famous journalist in the fashion criteria, this would just take her one step closer.

She was from an unusual family. Her parents were divorced and mother lived in Europe. While her sister, nephew and her lived with her father. Her father was a goofy guy who spent most of his time working or thinking up crazy things to "invent". Her sister was a drama queen, but beautiful. Definitely the beauty of the family. Taylor (her sister) was a bar tender and had been for 6 years. Taylor had a son Matt, his father was not apart of his life and Taylor hadn't seen him since their high school prom when Matt was conceived. They were not a well off family, barely making the payments each month, but they were close and that is what was important to her.

She had lived in New York all of her life. Most of it thinking that she didn't belong. New York was a place of glamour and fashion in her eyes, things that she was not. In high school she was the outcast being made fun of almost every day. In college she was the braniac, staying on her own except for the few people who took the chance to know her.

Walking into the downtown building was overwhelming. It was one of the largest buildings she had been in, but it was nothing to unusual for New York. The first thing she saw when walking towards the elevator was a pack of anorexic models, all eye's widening when they saw the donut in her hand. The elevator ride seemed to take just a few seconds, not giving her enough time to go over what she had practiced saying in her head.

"Hello I have a meeting with Mr. Deveane" She said with confidence

"It's een dear" The older women at the front desk corrected her

"Excuse me?"

"Deveane, een. Its like mean." She corrected

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine, a common mistake." The women's serious face broke out into a smile

"Okay" She smiled

"Just don't let it happen again"

"Yes Ma'am"

"It's Shirley. And wait right over their and I will tell Mr. Deveane that you are here." 'Shirley' instructed her over to some lime green 'Arkana' chairs.

"Yes Ma'...Shirley" She corrected taking a seat, sliding down a little due to the slick surface of the chairs.

"You can go back" Shirley said suddenly, causing her to jump

"Which door?" She questioned slightly confused as to which of the two doors she should enter

"The white one" Shirley replied resuming her position in front of the computer

"Aren't they both white?" She asked glancing back and forth between both doors

"The one on the left" Shirley said annoyed "The one on the right is creme"

"Oh right sorry" She pushed open the 'white' door, only to come face to face with a tall, brown haired man. Probably in his 40's or so.

"Hello, Daniel Deveane. What's your name" he said quickly, shaking her hand and resuming his place at his desk

"Um... Haley James" She said nervously, the butterflies finally resuming their place in her stomach.

"Nice to meet you Miss. James. It seems that you have excellent references from the people I have talked to." He smiled towards her slyly

"Thank you. I uh.. Also have a resume, that you should probably take a look at" She gave a small smile, pulling the papers from her $5 good will bag.

"Oh good." He took the papers, scanning them quickly

"Well as you know you would be working for Divine Magazine, not Deveane" Haley nodded "And both of these magazines are very fashion oriented. Looks are everything" She frowned, _what was he trying to say? She thought, looking down to her outfit. _"Welcome to Divine"

"What?" She blinked several times, confused

"You are now a welcomed part of out staff at Divine. As you should know I am what you would say the 'big boss', my son has just recently taken over Divine as editor in chief, so you will both be fresh faces to the company. You will be assisting him with whatever he needs assisting with. Nicole Vaugieris , she is the best person to go to for advice. Once again welcome Miss. James." He smiled "But don't come back here unless your absolutely need to, im a very busy man" His smile was gone, just like 'Shirley's' had done earlier.

"Thank you so much Mr. Deveane. I will be a great and dependable worker." She smiled, following his suite and standing up. It was obviously time for her to go.

"Im sure you will be." He shook her hand once again, watching a little to closely as she walked away.

"One more thing Miss. James." She stopped walking

"Yes?"

"We are a family here, and you will probably here some gossip and secrets. It is appreciated that what happens or is heard at the Deveane company. Stays at the Deveane company"

"Yes sir" She gulped, uneasily. Walking through the door. "Bye Shirley" She waved but got no response.

Staring at her reflection in the inside of the elevator doors, she couldn't believe she had gotten the job. She had been told several times, that she didn't just have no fashion since, she had horrible fashion since. But look at her now, she is working for the biggest fashion magazine In New York. Looking down at the paper Mr. Deveane had given her she saw the floor she would be working on...27. Pressing the button she waited the now long ride to her future. She heard a ding, looking up at the numbers above the door, their it was 27.

She stepped one foot out of the elevator looking around at the unknown surroundings and for the first time in a long time. She was scared.


	2. Meet the Staff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and the writers of Ugly Betty**

**Authors Note: So reviews kinda sucked for the last chapter, but I will right a few more before deciding if I will continue this or not. Thank you thought to those who reviewed it meant a lot! So don't forget to review, I'd like to know what you guys are thinking if you like it, have suggestions whatever.**

**ENJOY**

She still had the butterflies in her stomach from when she met Mr. Deveane but they had eased a bit when told that she got the job. Walking out of the elevator the first thing she saw was a white circle desk, and a redhead sitting behind the desk.

"Are you the don't" the redhead asked snottily, looking her up and down.

"Im Haley" She corrected

"But you're here for the don't job right?"

"I don't- I don't know what that is" She asked confused

"The don't. You know for the magazine. The have people come in take their picture, put it in the don't section for either fashion, makeup or hair." the redhead looked her up and down once again. "Or everything"

"Oh no. I work here." She smiled

"I know who works here. And you aren't one of them."

"Im new. Mr. Deveane just hired me today." she explained

"Which one?"

"Um.. Daniel Deveane."

"Oh that perv. God he drives me crazy flirts with every girl here."

"I didn't notice anything"

"Your wouldn't would you. Anyways im Rachel. It would be good for you to remember that."

"Im Haley" she said once again.

" So what is your job?"

"Im supposed to assist Nathan Deveane. Do you know who he is? Is father said he was new here to."

"Everyone knows who Nathan is. Half of us here are sleeping with him, so he's friendly." Rachel smirked

"Oh"

"Here's the thing Halle, most us here. Have been here awhile."

"It's Haley. And how come people have been here so long you all are young"

"Let me finish. I personally started when I was 18, don't try and make friends. Most people won't want to be friends with you anyway. You have to do what you have to do, to make sure you do your job the best here. Because here that's all they except is the best." Rachel said seriously

"Okay" She said a little thrown off

"Nathan's office is right through down that all." Rachel pointed, plastering the fake smile back on her face. Turning away from Haley to focus on the ringing phone. "Hello, Divine Office. Rachel speaking."

"Thank..." she started but was silenced by Rachel holding her hand up and waving her away. Walking down the hall all she saw was size 0 girls as far as the eye could see. Even the girl she just talked to, Rachel was super skinny. Rachel was like a Barbie to her skinny, perfect hair and big boobs. She was thinking about Rachel and her similarities to Barbie, when she ran into something. Hard. Looking up she was confused, she couldn't see what she had run into. All she could see was two offices ahead of her. Curious now she stuck her hand out quickly only to have it collide with something hard, just like her face had done seconds before. She realized that the offices were divided by a glass window. "I'll have to remember these." she mumbled to herself

Finally reaching what was supposed to be the correct door, she knocked a few times but receiving no answer she opened the blue glass door slowly. "Hello" she said softly "Hello, Mr. Deveane?" she asked, walking a little further into his room. "Are you in here" she questioned once again walking towards his desk "Oh, im so sorry" she looked away from the half naked girl and guy.

"You can turn around, im not really naked. He's only half naked, it was just a blow job." the brunette raised, then smiled at Haley's shocked expression. "Im Brooke, just here to serve." Brooke smiled, shaking Haley's hand. "Im Haley" she said timidly still shocked to what she just walked into.

"Do you work here, Haley?"

"I um do now"

"Interesting. Well I have to go." she turned towards the male rising from behind the desk, planting a lingering kiss on his lips. "Same time tomorrow" It really wasn't a question and Haley could tell. "Oh and Haley"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to wash your hands" The brunette giggled, then winked at the male before walking out of the room.

"Sorry about that." The male apologized

"It's Okay, im so sorry for walking in."

"Its fine. So you told Brooke you work here?"

"Yeah"

"Who do you work for?" He questioned

"Well are you Mr. Nathaniel Deveane?"

"Im Nathan, no one calls me Nathaniel or Mr. Deveane. Mr. Deveane is my dad, and I am not him."

"Sorry, well im your assistant." She said happily

"What? I haven't even interviewed anyone yet."

"Your dad hired me this morning. So to get started right away."

"My father hired you." She nodded "Figures, so what is your name."

"Haley" She said, a little frustrated with having to repeat the same word over so many times in 1 day.

"Well Welcome I guess. Your office is right our there. You can see it from here." He said pointing to a glass panel and what she assumed was her office on the other side. "Im not doing much today, so you can just get things in order. But tomorrow we have a photo shoot so you will have to be here early."

"Yes sir."

"I told you its Nathan" he said sternly, but smiled relieving her nerves.

"Nathan."

"Okay, well I need to go have a meeting with my father. I will be back in awhile. Just take the messages from whoever calls." he instructed, picking up his coffee before moving them both out of the room.

"Got it."

"If you need any help. Just ask Rachel or Brooke. They know everything, as you should know Rachel works at the front desk. Brooke is in Nicole's office, she is her assistant. Well I better get going before he goes to lunch."

"I have everything under control Mr. Scott."

"Good, keep it that way. Welcome to Devine."

A/U: okay so kind of boring, but it will get better I promise. So are you guys keeping track? So far we know that Haley, Nathan, Dan, Brooke, Rachel and Nikki are in this story. I hope you enjoyed the update, Review!!!!!


End file.
